vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
|-|Baraggan= |-|Resurrection Form= Summary Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Segunda (2nd) Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 2nd Espada, Former King of Hueco Mundo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Dexterity, Agility, Durability, Stamina, Pseudo-Flight, Expert Axemanship, Hardened Skin (via Hierro), Dimension Travel (via Descorrer), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Immense Aura (via Reiatsu), Time Dilation, Can reduce the speed of any target which comes near him (via Senescencia), Can accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging, Can age and deteriorate every object around him (in Resurrección), Can dissolve Kidō using Respira, Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (via Senescencia) Attack Potency: At least Town Level+ via powerscaling (Should be at least as strong as base Grimmjow who was capable of stomping Bankai Ichigo) | Large Town level+ via power-scaling (His Cero should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra), Also, Respira ignores coventional durability Speed: High Hypersonic |''' '''High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman |''' At least '''Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Level '''via powerscaling | Likely at least '''Town Level via power-scaling Durability: At least Town Level+ via powerscaling | Town level to City level (Also withstood a hit from Sui-Feng’s Bankai), His Senescencia also protects him from incoming attacks by deteriorating them. Stamina: Very high, capable of fighting even with his body being rotten away Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Arrogante Intelligence: Keen and perspective Weaknesss: His Respira can affect himself if it somehow enters his own body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Senescencia' (Senescence): As the Espada who represents aging, Baraggan can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. This ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. * Time Dilation Field: can project a field around him that slows time, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and makes attempts to attack practically useless. This gives him sufficient time to counter attack in real time while his opponent is extremely slowed. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. * Age Acceleration: The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. '-Sonído:' Baraggan can use Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. His proficiency in this ability is so great, he moved next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her great speed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled, and to evade an unsuspected attack. '-Descorrer' (Drawing Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō '-Arrogante' (Great Skull Emperor): The name of Barragan's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. The release phrase of Arrogante is “Rot”. ♦'Resurrección': Rot The release phrase of Arrogante is Rot (朽ちろ, kuchiro; Viz: "Decay"). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. Enhanced Senescencia: While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. * Respira (Breath of Death): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Respira can dissolve Kidō. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. '-Gran Caída (Axe of Ruin):' Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Axemanship: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen. Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō. He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing. The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His Reiatsu is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it. As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known. Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jūreichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's Porfile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Kings Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hax